


A Melody in the night

by NightRain712



Series: Not-quite-drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRain712/pseuds/NightRain712
Summary: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"





	A Melody in the night

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who cares, I was listening to the song "Clair de Lune" by Flight Facilities while writing this. I think it adds the right ambience to read this story.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

Stiles whispers the words into the dark, heart a heavy thump in his chest as he watches Derek silently getting dressed.

Derek freezes, muscles tensed with sudden adrenaline.

"What?"

"Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?" Stiles repeats himself. He doesn't truly expect Derek to give him an honest answer though.

Derek turns around to face him, unbuttoned jeans forgotten around his hips for the moment, his shirt held loosely in one fist. He looks confused, and surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

Stiles sighs, disappointment thumping in his chest. He knew Derek would play dumb.

"Nevermind. Forget it."

He rolls over to face the wall, fluffing his pillow just right.

"Stiles." The bed dips behind him, and Derek's hand lands on his shoulder. "Are you upset?"

"Why, do you care?"

"Of course I do."

Derek's weight behind him shifts, and the alpha is once again laying down on the bed with him. His hand moves to Stiles' ribs, gently urging him to roll over and face him.

"Look at me?"

Stiles rubs his face into his pillow quickly and rolls over as requested. Derek's face is closer to his than he expected, and he shifts backwards automatically.

"Stiles." Derek's hand touches his cheek a moment, and comes to settle comfortably on his neck. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Time pauses for a moment, a heartbeat, while Stiles takes in the words. Is this a joke? He wonders. An elaborate prank? But Derek isn't a joking kind of guy.

Derek moves closer to him, his breath a warm thing on Stiles' face. It doesn't smell like anything.

"Do I want you to kiss me?" He asks.

Derek nods, face open and expectant. "Do you?"

Stiles bites his lip.

Now would be the time for bravery. There might not be another chance.

"I want you to."

Derek moves towards him, his hand on Stiles' neck like an anchor, weighing him down to keep from drifting. Their foreheads touch first and they simply share air together, breathing together. Then Stiles closes his eyes and Derek's lips touch his.

The first time while he's awake.

It's gentle, and short. It rings like a song in Stiles' blood, a musical note as pure as a lullaby.

His lips tingle afterwards, and he can feel them wanting to curl up in a smile.

He opens his eyes to look at Derek, the moonlight streaming through his curtains a perfect backdrop.

"Did you like that?" Derek's voice is soft, like a caress.

"Yeah. I did."

"Me too."

Derek brushes their lips together again, just a tease, like a butterfly landing on skin; weightless.

Stiles leans in to it, and he can't stop the curl to his lips this time. His smile ends the kiss, but it's okay, because Derek is also smiling when he pulls away to look at him.

"We should do this more often." He tells Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles agrees. "But maybe next time, wake me up?"

Derek chuckles once, shaking his head. His arms come around Stiles to pull him close, and Stiles listens to the song in Derek's chest his heartbeat plays for him.


End file.
